movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicktoons: Return Of The Toybots (2020 Animated Action Film)
Nicktoons: Return Of The Toybots is a American 3D/2D Animated Comedy Crossover Action Adventure Film based on Nickelodeon Shows. The Film is scheduled to be Released on April 30, 2020. Summary The Nicktoons are scatterd across the World, Danny Phantom, Bessie Higgenbottom, Zim, Jenny X-J9, Manny Rivera/El Tigre and The Animal Patrol Team must Team Up to take down The Evil XJ-Negative, Nora's Latest Creation by working as a Team. Plot The Movie starts when it was 11 years ago, Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) was 5 years old and Danny Fenton (Danny Phantom) was 4 years old. They were best friends since they first met in The Nickelodeon Daycare. On the way, they met Bessie Higgenbottom (The Mighty B!) who was 3 years old until they wanted to befriends with her while Bessie said yes and they are now best friends. They first met Manny Rivera (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) when he was wandering off the Time-Out Corner and he was 2 years old. Bessie tells him that he is going to be alright after she carried him and give it to Danny. But it when they walked into a Strange Room, it was a Nursery Room for a new Baby. They always look at the name tags on the doors where the Baby lives and that name, was “Zim”. They opened the door and they find obscure looking objects in the Nursery, and what they saw in the capsule in the crib was a sleeping Lizard-Like Baby, whom was hit by something that completely reversed his entire life, and he will grow when something is part of his life until he’s a Full Grown Adult. Jenny pressed the button that caused the Capsule to open, humidity fog flying out of the opened Capsule. Zim was awoken, he crawled out and stared at the four young Nicktoons in curiosity. All the Nicktoons looked nervous, but the Smeet smiled. Jenny opened the crib door and she carried the Young Invader and she hugged him, the Smeet hugged her back. Jenny also showed Zim to Danny, Bessie and Manny that he isn’t that scary. Later when the Return of the Toybots Gang are getting older, They adopted The Animal Patrol Team (Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol) from the Animal Adoption Center, Zim (Who adopted Audryck the Moth Duckling) tells Bessie (Who adopted Eva the Fly Cavalier King Charles Spaniel) about his Duckling and she thinks that he is a Leader. Jenny (Who adopted Danjhely the Firefly Dingo) ask Danny (Who adopted Kendryck the Wingless Dragonfly Cat) that she got her own pet Dingo and Danny tells her that she was a Co-Leader to Audryck as Jenny laughs. Manny (Who adopted Carlito the Cricket Cheetah Cub) meeting Frida Suarez who adopted a Cockroach Fennec Fox named Carlie Mcgill. He thinks that she will be his Best Friend with her as Carlie Mcgill will going to tell Carlito. He wanted to make friends with her and they play a game along with the other Animal Patrol Team Members. And that is how the Return of the Toybots Gang met. At the Toyco Factory, a New Villain named XJ-Negative tried to kidnap Chadbot, then he planned a super mega revenge on every Nicktoons that he created Toybots of each Nicktoon Character. In Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol Universe, Danjhely the Firefly Dingo is dressed as Violet from The Incredibles and Kendryck the Wingless Dragonfly Cat gives a compliment to her newest Outfit. They tell Audryck the Moth Duckling that they're having a Mission with Carlito the Cricket Cheetah Cub, Carlie Mcgill the Cockroach Fennec Fox who is dressed as Frida Suarez (AKA La Tigresa) and Eva the Fly Cavalier King Charles Spainel along with their Friend Sneakers the Torch Key Raccoon and her Possum companion Swifti (Who is inside of her Backpack). But Suddenly, Sneakers spotted some AUDRYCKBOTS DANJHELBOTS, SNEAKERBOTS, and KENDRYCKBOTS who are going to catch them as she and The Animal Patrol Team ran away. In The Mighty B! Universe, Bessie Higgenbottom was walking along with her dog Happy, her brother Ben and her best friend Penny Lefkowitz. But then, Happy hears the BESSIEBOTS who are about to capture them as Bessie and her Friends are chasing away from them. In El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera Universe, Manny Rivera and Frida Suarez are thinking they having a Party Time. A explosion is coming as Manny (turn into El Tigre) and Frida are rushing off. In My Life as a Teenage Robot Universe, Jenny tries to tells her Mom, but she's gone. Jenny sees her House is destroy and loses her powers until a Exo-Huggle and some JENNYBOTS are about to capture her. Meanwhile in Danny Phantom Universe as the same thing was happening too, Danny Phantom and Sam are ran away until then a DANNYBOT was kidnapped Sam too. In Invader Zim Universe, the ZIMBOTS are attacking in Zim's House while Zim told Gir not to do it again. As an army of Stun Bunnies jump through the hole and kidnapped Gir, Zim ran away from them. Back in the Toyco Factory, XJ-Negative seeing his Toybots did a great job for searching and capturing all the Nickelodeon Characters. He calls Dark Spectro when he has a transmission to kidnap Jimmy Neutron in Retroville and bring it to him by sending Machine Golem. Back in the Danny Phantom Universe, Danny wanted to call Jimmy Neutron to tell Spongebob, Tak and Timmy Turner, but they got caught because he is the only one left. When Danny was telling Jimmy not to see Professer Calamitus who was a Villain, but sadly he got kidnapped. The DANNYBOTS are trying to caught Danny, but he's going into the Portal. Back in the Invader Zim Universe after Zim was ran away and chased by Stun Bunnies, he jump into his Ship and flys off, but Gaz was here also. He tells her that her House was attacked and kidnapped her Brother Dib. While Zim and Gaz are having a arguing conversation, Danny was arrived and they go to the First Ally. Back in The Mighty B! Universe after the Ship arrives, Danny spotted Bessie was chasing by the BESSIEBOTS after they caught Ben, Penny and Happy. He hold her hand to get into the ship as Bessie was still safe and go to the next Ally. Back in the My Life as a Teenage Robot Universe, Jenny and Brad are being chasing by the JENNYBOTS and Exo-Huggles after the Ship is arrives in Tremorton. While Jenny was on the Ship as she tells Brad to hold his hand, but the JENNYBOT has caught him and Jenny felt sad while the Ship heads to the next ally. Back in the Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol Universe, Sneakers (with Swifti) and The Animal Patrol Team are being chasing by AUDRYCKBOTS DANJHELBOTS, SNEAKERBOTS, and KENDRYCKBOTS who are trying to kidnapped them. The Ship arrives at Yardley when Jenny spotted The Animal Patrol Team with their Torch Key Raccoon Friend Sneakers (and Swifti was in her backpack) and Gaz tells them to get on the Ship as they hop on it. Danny thinks that Sneakers and the Animal Patrol Team are safe until heading to the last ally. Back in El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera Universe, El Tigre and Frida are about to get chasing by TIGREBOTS and FRIDABOTS after the Ship arrives at the Miracle City. Zim spotted El Tigre and Frida until they finally get into his Ship and become safe. Machine Golem stops the Ship by his laser hand as it crash landed. In the Desert, Danny tells everyone to be alright and Zim thinks that his Ship was broken down. When The Nicktoons thinks they have landed, Jenny ask The Animal Patrol Team to tell Sneakers and Swifti who are feeling all fine. While The Nicktoons are talking, Dark Spectro was in his Turtle-Mobile after he got Brad, Happy, Ben, Sam and Jimmy when arrived in the Toyco Factory. He tells the Exo-Huggles that he has Jimmy, he was going straight inside the Factory and ask XJ-Negative who lives in his Lair. In XJ-Negative's Lair, Dark Spectro has Jimmy Neutron, and he tells Jimmy that he got Chat-Bot and Professer Calamitus. He already noted him that Professer Calamitus is a genius, but half-witted until he take him to the Pleasure of Doom of his new Portal. Back in the Desert while the Nicktoons are walking, Zim never taken more of the Toybots, Danny ask Jenny about something wrong with their powers, El Tigre and Bessie was thinking about the Film Attack of the Toys, The Animal Patrol Team are noticing that all the Nicktoons are caught and Frida tells Gaz about going to find a safe place. But Suddenly, Gaz got caught and so to Frida and Sneakers by Machine Golem after a Charro Gem drops from his hand. The army of TIGREBOTS, FRIDABOTS Stun Bunnies and Exo-Huggles are coming behind him as El Tigre was about to fight him, but got injured and Machine Golem released Frida and Gaz from his hand and lend them to the Exo-Huggles. Machine Golem tells the TIGREBOTS and FRIDABOTS to transformed as they turn into Army Tanks and they about the charge the other Nicktoons. Jenny ask El Tigre that he is feeling fine until she pointed at the Army of Toybots, Exo-Huggles and Stun Bunnies. The Animal Patrol Team, Danny, Bessie and Zim are chasing while Jenny holds El Tigre after he tells Frida to come back and rescue her. Jenny and El Tigre avoid the Lasers, Machine Golem told the army of Toys to stop them and Jenny ask Danny where to find a place to be safe. El Tigre has a Charro Gem when he told to the others to go to the cave. While they go inside the cave, Machine Golem spotted them as he going to the Cave. In the Cave, the Nicktoons sees a deep dead end canyon until Machine Golem and the Army of Toys have arrived. The Stun Bunny give the Hammer by the Exo-Huggles and she use it to make the Nicktoons fall down, even the Animal Patrol Team. While she tells the Army to Toys that she uses the Hammer, the Nicktoons and the Animal Patrol Team are falling down until the sees the Portal as they go through it. Back in the Toyco Factory, XJ-Negative tells the Crane Severus that the new online is started. The Crane Severus tells him that according to the data was Jenny in Tremorton City and the Heroine in the World. Machine Golem caught Gaz, Sneakers and Frida until he throwed them into their capsules. Sneakers hopes the Animal Patrol Team are going to save her, Gaz and Frida wishes the Nicktoons are going to save them until Zoe Aves appeared as a Prisoner. Frida tolds her that she got caught also and the Stun Bunny tells them to keeping a slience. She sees XJ-Negative that he is the boss as she is happy that the Nicktoons got the pull of a segment without the background to the death. Audryck has Alvin distract the Exo-Huggles guarding the Factory with his protest group while the rest of them sneak into the Toyco Base. When they arrived in the Base, The Animal Patrol Team are rushing through the black hallways after they don't get caught by the Exo-Huggles. Back in the black hallways when they find XJ-Negative's Lair, The Animal Patrol Team are almost arrived. Audryck tells them before going to the Lair, he thinks that the Main Nicktoons Heroes are captured by XJ-Negative as his Team gasped in fear. Kendryck ask him that they go to tell to the other Nicktoons while Audryck was a great idea for him and The Animal Patrol Team are going back and tell to the Nicktoons. Characters Main Charcters Tom Holland as El Charro Negro - The Main Protagonist of the Movie. Richard Steven Horvitz as Invader Zim Alanna Ubach as Manny Rivera/El Tigre Amy Poehler as Bessie Higgenbottom David Kaurman '''as Danny Phantom '''Janice Kawaye as Jenny Wakeman/X-J9 The Animal Patrol Team A Group of 6 Anthropomorphic Insect Feral Animals (They look alike Nicktoons Characters (Except Carlie Mcgill) who helps the Mighty Bug 5 Team on their Missions. They also help the 5 Main Nickelodeon Characters to stop XJ-Negative from created all the Toybots from every Nickelodeon Character. The 6 Main Members Included: Jesse Eisenberg as Audryck: A Moth Duckling who is a Aquatic Water animal to become the Leader member of the Team. His Power is Diving and Swiming. James Blunt as Audryck (Singing) Sandra Bullock as Danjhely: A Robotic Firefly Dingo who is a Australian Daredevil Animal and a Co-Leader to Audryck. Her power is Howling. Mariah Carey as Danjhely (Singing) Bill Hader as Carlito: A Cricket Cheetah Cub who is a really shy Savannah Animal. His power is Speeding. Amandla Stenberg as Carlie Mcgill: A Blue-Violet Cockroach Fennec Fox who is a new character in the movie and the show as a North African Animal. Her Power is Dancing. Mona Marshall as Eva: A Fly Cavalier King Charles Spaniel who is Danjhely's cousin as a Pilot Canine Animal who loves making beauty stuff. Her Power is Flying. Jack Black as Kendryck: A Wingless Dragonfly Cat who is always to be a Athletic ghost as a Feline Animal. His Power is Doing Exercises. Rick Astley as Kendryck (Singing) The New Main Characters Maria Bamford as Bon-Bon - A Magenta American Badger Cub in a School Play Outfit who is befriends with The Nicktoons and the Animal Patrol Team. Cam Clarke '''as Silas - A Cyan Sea Otter Kit in a Sailor Outfit who is also befriends with The Nicktoons and the Animal Patrol Team. '''Jim Ward as The Chat-Bot and Chet Ubetcha Kira Buckland as Marelita Bryce Papenbrook '''as Sino '''Kathy Griffin as Sina Jemaine Clement as XJ-Negative - The Main Antagonist of the Movie who lives in the Toyco Factory. Nolan North '''as Dark Spectro - The Secondary Main Antagonist. '''Andrew Francis as Machine Golem Brian Drummond as Tantalos Wayne Best as Stun Bunny Re-Build Secondary Characters Rikki Simons as GIR Melissa Fahn '''as Gaz Membrane '''Jacob Bertrand as Dib Membrane Dee Bradley Baker as Happy Higgenbottom - Bessie's Cherished pet Puppy Dog. Andy Richter as Benjamin Higgenbottom Dannah Feinglass as Penny Lefkowitz Grey DeLisle '''as Samantha Manson (A.K.A Sam), Portia Gibbons and Frida Suarez '''Candi Milo as Zoe Aves/Black Cuervo Chad Doreck as Brad Rickey D'Shon Collins as Tucker Quinton Flynn as Sheldon Kathy Najimy as Sneakers: A little Torch Key Raccoon who is Rattz's Sister and Hummy JewelFeather's Best Friend. She is befriends with The Animal Patrol Team and The Super Critters. Amy Adams as Swifti: A Ring-Tailed Possum who is Sneakers's Companion. Supporting Characters Tom Kenny as SpongeBob Squarepants and Dog Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star and Chippy Chip the Chipmunk Doug Lawrence as Plankton Tara Strong as Timmy Turner, Poof and Ember McLain Kari Wahlgren '''as Chole Carmichael '''Darren Norris as Comso Sussane Blankslee '''as Wanda '''Debi DerryBerry '''as Jimmy Neutron '''Tim Curry '''as Professor Finbarr Calamitous '''Hal Sparks as Tak Jim Cummings as Cat Vincent Tong as Snap E.G. Daily as Tommy Pickles and Rudy Tabootie Cheryl Chase as Angelica Pickles Zach Tyler Eisen as Aang Charlie Adler as Ickis John Kassir as Krumm Gregg Berger '''as The Gromble '''Nancy Cartwright as Oblina and Nora Wakeman Steve Blum as Commander Smytus Carlos Alazraqui as Rocko Wallaby David Hornsby as Fanboy Nika Futterman as Chum Chum Billy West as Doug Funnie, Ren Hoek and Stimpson J. Cat Mason Vale Cotton as Arnold Shortman Francesca Smith as Helga Pataki Jerry Trainor as Dudley Puppy Courtenay Taylor as Kitty Catswell Athena Karkanis as Creepie Creecher Jacob Bertrand as Otto Rocket Asa Perlman as Daggett Beaver Nick Bakay as Norbert Beaver Seth Green as Leonardo/Leo Greg Cipes as Raphael/Ralph Sean Astin as Michelangelo/Mikey Rob Paulsen as Gordon Quid and Donatello/Donnie Kevin McDonald as Waffle Wayne Knight as Mr. Blik Michael Cera '''as Todd '''Denise Oliver '''as Maurecia '''Lisa Ng as Dana Martin Villafana as Mryon Nicky Katt '''as Fluffy - Maurecia's pet Porcupine '''Tom McGrath as Skipper James Patrick Stuart as Private John DiMaggio as Rico Jeff Bennett as Kowalski Chris Hardwick '''as Otis '''Jeffrey Garcia '''as Pip '''Amy Winfrey as Charlotte Aglala Mortcheva as Vendetta Collin Dean as Lincoln Loud Jessica DiCicco as Lynn and Lucy Loud Breanna Yde as Ronnie Anne Santiago Ross Bagdasarian Jr. '''as Alvin and Simon '''Tom Cawte as Alvin (Singing) Janice Karman '''as Theodore, Brittany and Jeanette '''Vanessa Chambers as Eleanor Tim Allen as Bluesy Beaverton: A Mid-Size Light Blue Louse Beaver who is a Referee of the game and a Leader of his Group. Sarah Hyland as Dania Beaverton: A little Tan Louse Beaver who is a Cheerleader of the game and Bluesy's Sister. Christina Hendricks as Trinna: A Pink Blattodea Tree Squirrel who is a Student. Claire Foy as Sparkle Splash: Trinna's pet Animatronic Sea Otter who helped Trinna to put Animal Patrol Team in Action. Cole Caplan as Feather Wood: A Mosquito Woodpecker who is a Flight Pilot member of Bluesy's Team. He is a Leader of the Super Critters. Sofía Vergara as Princess Razzberries: A Older Thrips Gray Fox Kit who is a Majesty Mammal and the Second-In-Command to Feather Wood. Penny Marshall as Lil' Stinky: A little Purple Stinkbug Skunk who greets Bluecorn, even the Animal Patrol Team. Evan Kishiyama as Bradie Bonester: A Tan Collie Pup who is a Playful Friend. Pierce Gagnon as Rattz: A little Light-Gray Bush Cricket Raccoon who is Lil' Stinky's Best Friend and the Bandit member. Lacy Phillips as Bluecorn: A little Blue Earwig Long-Eared Chipmunk who is very playful, even meeting the Animal Patrol Team and the Playful Member. Animals Robin McLeavy as Poppity: A Friendly Animatronic Opposum who lives in the Toyco Factory and befriends with the Animal Patrol Team on their journey. Amber Hood as Mittens - A Easter Rabbit who befriends with Bessie Higgenbottom. Toybots Characters SPONGEBOT JIMMYBOT TIMMYBOT DANNYBOT JENNYBOT TIGREBOT ZIMBOT BESSIEBOT AUDRYCKBOT KENDRYCKBOT DANJHELBOT SNEAKERBOT TAKBOT AANGBOT TOMMYBOT ANGELICABOT FRIDABOT SAMBOT GAZBOT GIRBOT DUDLEYBOT KITTYBOT KRUMMBOT ARNOLDBOT HELGABOT STIMPYBOT FANBOT CHUMBOT BLIKBOT LINCOLNBOT CREEPIEBOT ROCOBOT GROMBLEBOT Other Antagonists Exo-Huggle Stun Bunny REX-BOT TRACTOR-BOT BALLERINA-BOT DOLL-BOT Short Film Characters Michael Clarke Duncan as Captain Hooves the White-Tailed Deer Chris Parson as Flapps the Chickadee Bonnie Cahoon as Lollie the Eastern Chipmunk Elizabeth Daily '''as Harsha the True Owl '''Jim Ward '''as Barnkle the Brown Bear '''Josh Cooley '''as Trinks the Fox Cub '''Brian Drummond '''as Piggley the Pig '''Amanda Leighton '''as Jellie Tail the Chipmunk '''Vincent Tong '''as Chocky the Chicken '''Ian James Corlett '''as Sun Wing the Canary Bird '''Kyle Hebert '''as Punky Star the Penguin '''Chris Cason '''as Mr. Marmalade the Warlus '''Rob Paulsen '''as Blue-Hop the Rabbit '''Soundtrack Best Day of My Life: Peformed by American Authors (In the Miracle City Scene) Fiesta: Peformed by R Kelly (The Land of the Dead City Party Scene) Adventure: Peformed by Matthew Parker (Going into the Toyco Factory Scene) Stick It To The Man: Peformed by Tom Cawte (Sung by Alvin) Let's Go Team: Peformed by James Blunt, Mariah Carey and Rick Astley (The Animal Patrol Team to the Rescue Scene) Over You: Peformed by Daughtry (End Scene) You Rock My World: Peformed by Michael Jackson (End Credits) Quotes Audryck: Kendryck: Danjhely: Shorts Party-Raccoon Sneakers The Animal Patrol Team and the Plastic Underwater Bubble The Tale of the Sweet Smelling Critters The Thunderbolts Academy School The Ghost Cat save the day The Animal Patrol Team to the Rescue Trivia * Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol Characters are appeared in the Movie. * The Movie presents Bessie Higgenbottom who is the Main Character and the Fifth Member of the Gang. * Jenny's Cam was appeared in the scenes of the Movie. It appears as a Scene from I Was a Preschool Dropout, a second-half Episode 8 from My Life as a Teenage Robot. * Carlie Mcgill is the first Character who wears a Ouftit of the Character from the Show/Movie. She is dressed as Frida Suarez (AKA La Tigresa) in the Movie. * Fluffy is the only Animal Character from Wayside to have a voice by the Voice Actor of the Movie. * Danjhely is the second Character who is wearing a Outfit in the Movie. * Let's Go Team is a Song from the KlumsyKat's Object Show, Through The Woods. * Danjhely is dressed as Violet from the Disney Pixar Animated Film, The Incredibles. * Reptar, Plankton, The Penguins, Alvin and the Chipmunks, Lincoln, Lynn, and Lucy Loud are the Only Characters who doesn't get captured by the Toybots. * The Movie based of the Deviantart User, Mayozilla. Rating This film has been rated G (General Audiences) due to: Some Action 10/10 * An explosion occurs. * The Animal Patrol Team in Action. Mild Peril 2/10 * Some scenes may show some danger. Rude Humor 6/10 * Carlie Mcgill makes fun of Frida Suarez. * Happy can cheered up Eva. Some Scenes May a Compliment Look 9/10 * Danjhely dressed as Violet from The Incredibles. TV Spots See Page: Nicktoons: Return of the Toybots/TV Spots Coming soon! State Farm: The Animal Patrol Team needs a plan to stop the Toyco Army. Duracell: Danjhely needs her new power to Howl the Exo-Huggles. Progressive: Carlito and Carlie Mcgill are Playing Tag. Wal-Mart: Bessie and Happy needs a gift for Eva. Geico: Trinna and Sparkle Splash lives in a Forest. Lunchables: Sneakers is getting ready for School. Movie Trailers & Teaser Trailer All Trailers See Page: Nicktoons: Return odf the Toybots/Trailer transcripts All Character Trailers See Page: Nicktoons: Return of the Toybots/Character Trailer transcripts Teaser Trailer See Page: Nicktoons: Return of the Toybots/Teaser Trailer transcripts Movie Transcript See Page: Nicktoons: Return of the Toybots/Transcript The transcript is under major construction, please expect it to be unfinished! Openings (In Cinemas) See Page: Opening to Nicktoons: Return of the Toyboys 2020 AMC Theater Merchandise Happy Meal Toys You can get Invader Zim (With Audryck), El Tigre (With Carlito), Frida Suarez (With Carlie Mcgill), Bessie Higgenbottom (With Eva), Danny Phantom (With Kendryck) and Jenny Wakeman (With Danjhely) as action figures in your purchase of a Happy Meal (Every Toy comes with a Animal Patrol Team Figure). For more Info, click here. Kraft Mac & Cheese Kraft has produced mac & cheese products based on the film. It will be available in Walmart, and Target. Clothing Novelty T-Shirts, Sandals, Shoes, Coats, Boots, Bracelets, Hats, Caps, Glasses, Pants, and costumes etc. based off the cast. Lunchboxes Bento Boxes, Thermo Containers, Lunchbags. Backpacks The characters will be on a backpack of they're color. Toys The characters in the film will have 26" Action Figures (Bonus Character), Plushes, Micro Figures, Playsets with 6" Figures. LEGO LEGO Minifigures Coming soon! LEGO: Nicktoons: Return of the Toybots Sets Coming Soon! Nintendo Switch Nicktoons: Return of the Toybots Nicktoons: The Animal Patrol Team and The Lost Forest of Wild Animal Buddies Animal Buddies is a term relating to Friendly Creatures that aid Audryck and his Team and family on their Various Adventures. Animal Friends help the The Animal Patrol Team by defeating enemies, finding items, and reaching Bonus Levels. They have their first debut in The Animal Patrol Team and The Lost Forest of Wild. List of Animal Buddies: Muscle the Moose - Muscle is first found halfway through the first level. He can defeat most enemies by running into them, as well as break entrances to hidden Bonus Levels. Barney the Owl - Barney only appears in the level The Dark Shadow Cave, where he holds a lamp to light the path forward for the Animal Patrol Team. He cannot be defeated by any enemy. Dacey the Deer - Dacey can atttack the enemies by using her strong antlers, which is a useful technique for defeating certain enemies like Muscle. Colony the Dwarf Cassowary - Colony has the ability to run fast and to glide across the air, although he cannot attack enemies. Herman the Hammerhead Shark - Herman appears in most of the underwater levels. With his sharp teeth, Enguarde can defeat most aquatic enemies in his path. Snower the Arctic Otter - Snower has the ability to cool or freeze water temporarily. The Animal Patrol Team can get Snower to cool the water when they jump on him. Lovely the Dolphin - Lovely is only encountered in Pristine Sea. She moves along a set path, and the player can only use the Sound Wave Attack when riding her; pounding the drums causes Danjhely to dismount Orco. Hoppy the Grasshopper - Hoppy has a high jumping ability that allows him to reach higher areas, namely Bonus Levels. He can defeat most enemies by jumping on them. Gnawter the Beaver - He's a common Animal Buddy who cuts into tress by using his strong Beaver Teeth to chew on woods. Skunkley the Skunk - He is a rarely Animal Buddy who sparys the enemies by using his stinky gas power. Chargey the Ox - Chargey is only found in ice-based levels. When controlling him, he continuously moves forward; the player must pound the right drum to run faster, and both to jump, like Audryck. Hunter the Fox - With his Superjump, ability, Hunter can charge up and then perform an even higher jump. Horney the Hedgehog - Horney can shoot web projectiles to attack other enemies as well as create temporary sharp small quills platforms for moving across gaps and going up to higher areas. Tiki the Toucan - Tiki only appears in the level Crow Chute Panic, and unlike Barney, she can neither spit eggs nor flap higher. Knocklehead the Woodpecker - Knocklehead saw when the player, he can swoop down only to become stuck in the wood of a tree. The Animal Patrol Team can then use him as a platform to reach an otherwise unreachable area. Percie the Glowing Pufferfish - Percie only appears in a single level, Percie's Galleon, where its flashlight guides the The Animal Patrol Team through the dark area. He is the only Animal Friend that is unaffected by enemies. Minty the Flying Squirrel - Minty acts like a parachute, causing the player to slowly float downward when encountered. She is controlled by pounding the drums to make her move in that direction; this also causes her to slow down. Outtakes See Page: Nicktoons Return of the Toybots/Outtakes (page coming soon) An outtake is a humorous reel of forgotten, ruined and reworked scenes of the cast. Film Modified Screen Content The Film has been modified from its Original and Newest Shows. It has been formatted to fit this Screen and Editied for Content. Variant Logos * Paramount Pictures - None. * Paramount Animation - Right After the Paramount Pictures logo, The Screen Fades black, then the word Paramount appears, then the word Animation is drawn under it.(This will be the original variant for the rest of the Paramount Animation movies) * Nickelodeon Movies - Audryck, Kendryck and Danjhely are having a race, but it bumps into a Big Nickelodeon Ball along with the Small Movie Ball and they Giggles. Gallery See page: Nicktoons: Return of the Toybots/Gallery Coming Soon Studios Studios3.png Category:Movies Category:Animation Category:Animated movies Category:Paramount Animation Category:Paramount Animation films Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Nickelodeon Movies films Category:Kids Movies Category:Kids & Family Category:Comedy Category:Comedy films Category:3D Category:3D animation Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Adventure films Category:Friendship Category:Teamwork Category:G-rated films Category:PG-rated animated films Category:IMAX Films Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:The Loud House Category:The Angry Beavers Category:Rugrats Category:CatDog Category:Catscratch Category:Rocko's Modern Life Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks Category:2020 Category:2020 films Category:April 2020 Releases Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies Category:Crossover films